


Not your secret to know

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not for Lana fans, One-Shot, Reality check, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Chloe calls Lana out in 6x10 when the latter confronts the former about Clark's secret. Not for Lana Lang fans.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Not your secret to know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything else you may recognize
> 
> I think we can all agree that Lana Lang on Smallville is almost as bad as Iris West in the Flash TV Series and Felicity Smoak in Arrow.
> 
> During my Smallville rewatch, there are so many moments Season 4 onwards where she keeps ticking me off, and one such moment happened in 6x10.
> 
> So hope you all enjoy this one-shot.

Daily Planet Building

"How do you do that? Just brush it all under the rug as if nothing ever happened?" Lana asked Chloe as the blonde reporter looked at her.

"Lana, Linda wasn't the first freak of nature who went psycho", Chloe pointed out to her, thinking that was what she was referring to.

"No", Lana said as she stood up and walked closer to Chloe. "I mean whatever it is that you're protecting about Clark."

Chloe was immediately nervous as she moved away and started typing on her computer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do", Lana said as she turned around. "Some secret about a farmboy? You hit the computer with a hammer before I could hear the rest. Com on Chloe, I'm not that naïve. Whatever it is that you two are hiding, do you really expect me to look the other way?"

That was it for Chloe who was really tired of keeping secrets for both Clark and Lana. But at least for Clark she had a good reason. With all the experiments on meteor freaks, it was a better thing if he was never exposed.

But she couldn't believe the nerve of Lana with what she had just said.

"You expect me to keep your secrets but not Clark's?" Chloe asked incredulously as Lana looked aghast at her. "How does that work exactly?"

"Chloe that secret is what destroyed our relations-"

"It did", Chloe agreed for once. "But guess what? Now you've moved on. With Lex Luthor. Back then, you had a right to know his secret as the two of you were together. But now you don't. So maybe you should lay off of him if you know what's best for you."

With that, Chloe walked off, leaving Lana to her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Hope everyone enjoyed this.
> 
> Season 6 was easily the worst and most soap-opery season of this show. The only things I liked were- 6x11 (Duh!), Oliver Queen, the Phantom Zoners, J'onn's introduction and 6x13 (Especially when Clois on Red K crashed the Lexana engagement party).
> 
> See you all next time with another update.


End file.
